On the Matter of Truth
by Griffin D. Sage
Summary: What if, one day, Naruto friends found out that he is the Jinchruuriki for the Kyubi?  Would they reject him, or protect him?  Hints of NaruHina.  Rated T for hints of suicide.
1. Ch 1 On a Jinchuuriki’s Birthday

A brand new story! All right! To tell the truth, this began as a title, it just popped into my head one day (in the same way as… well, everything else I write.) I hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and today I am turning fourteen. Nothing really special about turning fourteen, except it only happens once in your life….

I must be the strangest kids in the world. You see, I used to dread my birthday. It usually found me running all around the village, trying to avoid being beaten to death. That hasn't happened sense I became a ninja two years ago, but it's not like anyone's help me celebrate it either. But, who knows, maybe this year will be different….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uzumaki Naruto was having a wonderful dream, about ramen and a certain dark-haired kunoichi, when his alarm clock rudely awakened him with its loud buzzing. Said alarm clock was sentenced to death for its offence, a punishment that was administered swiftly and harshly. The chosen weapon of execution: the wall on the other side of Naruto's bedroom.

Yawning, Naruto stepped over the remains of the pulverized clock and went into the kitchen to fix his morning ramen. After waiting impatiently for three minuets, he began stuffing his face with his favorite food. He was halfway though the cup when realization hit him like of Lee's _Dainamikku-Entorī_s.

Today was his birthday.

"I turn fourteen today! Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed, to no one. He ate the rest of his ramen at light speed. A few minutes later, he was fully dressed and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, on his way to meet his team.

When he reached the bridge that served as his team's meeting place, Sakura and Sasuke were already there. Kakashi was, as usual, notably absent. Sasuke was being his normal stick-up-the-ass self, ignoring Sakura while the pink-haired kunoichi babbled on and on and on….

"Ohyao, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Ohyao, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun that way!" Sakura screeched. "Anyway, I was saying…."

Naurto tuned Sakura's voice out (he had learned long ago that she never said anything important when she ranted like this.) He was actually starting to fall asleep when something caught his eye.

"Oi, Sakura, look!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing down at the rived below them. Swimming past them, under them, were hundreds of fish, all brightly colored from reds to purples.

"Naruto," Sakura said, glaring.

"I know what they are!" Naruto said, oblivious to his teammate's irritation. "They're called Rainbow Fish! I saw them once when I was little!"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled.

"They only come up though here once every ten years," Naruto continued. "People say that they bring good luck…."

"Naruto, will you stop going on about the stupid fish!" Sakura shouted. "No one cares!!!"

"But Sakura…," Naruto said.

"Do you have any idea what day this is?" Sakura demanded.

"Of course," Naruto said, smiling slightly. "It's…."

"Are you really stupid enough to think that a bunch of dumb fish are important enough to even mention today?" Sasuke sneered.

"But, it's just…." Naruto said.

"Today is the day the Yondaime died," Sakura said. Naruto fell silent.

"You really are stupid, Naruto," Sakura snapped. "You're nothing but a pathetic brainless idiot who can never do anything right. I hate you, I hate everything about you!"

"Excuse me, team seven?" someone said. They looked up and saw a messenger nin.

"Yes?" Sasuke said.

"Your sensei gave me a message for you: there are no missions today." With that, the ninja disappeared.

"I'm going home," Sasuke said. "I suggest you go and try to find your brain, dobe. If you ever had one." He walked off. "Or, better yet, why don't you just die."

"Wait Sasuke!" Sakura called out. She glared at Naruto.

"I wish you had never been born," she spat. She ran after Sasuke.

Naruto stood there on the bridge, his head hanging. After a few minutes, he started to shake, all over. Tears streamed down his face, landing on the bridge like raindrops. Soon after, it did start to rain, lightly. Shopkeepers hurried to close as the rain fell faster. People hurried to get home before the bottom fell out.

And still, Naruto stood there, crying.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

Sakura had caught up to Sasuke when in began to pour. Both of them, unwilling to get wet, took refuge under a covered walkway, along with several of their fellow ninja: Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, in his usual loud way.

"That idiot?" Sakura said. "He's probably stuffing his face with ramen and feeling sorry for himself."

"Did something happen between you?" Hinata, who had lost her stutter sometime last year, asked.

"He was being an idiot, like usual," Sasuke said.

"He had the nerve to go on and on about some dumb fish," Sakura said, "today of all days."

"You mean the Rainbow Fish?" Kiba said. "You actually saw them? Wow, you're so lucky!"

"They say that those who see the Rainbow Fish will have good luck until they return again." Shikamaru said.

"He was just so excited about them," Sakura said, "and then he forgot that today is the day the Yondaime died. You should have seen his face when I ripped him a new one… what?" Hinata and Lee were staring at her with a shocked expression. Kiba and Neji were glaring.

"You two," Kiba said, "are stupid."

"What?!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed angrily.

"You've been with Naruto for what, two years?" Neji said. "And you don't know?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura-san," Hinata said, "today is Naruto-kun's birthday."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the first chapter, huzzah! The first little part was just a springboard, to help me get started, and I made up the Rainbow Fish on a whim.

I promise to update next Saturday; no, I swear!

Everyone R&R, and no flames, or I'll feed you to my Flamer-Eating Beast! Dewa kore de!


	2. Ch 2 On Revealing the Truth

It's Saturday again, and here's chapter two, as promised! Wow, I actually kept my promise!! Excellent!

I would like to thank everyone who put me on their Story Alert list! Please reveiw this time! And a huge thank you to Think-chan, my only reveiwer!

Today's disclaimer is brought to you by... lets see... Haku!

Haku: Griffin does not own Naruto... thank the gods.

Griffin: Hey, if I owned Naruto, you'd still be alive.

Haku: _cries_ (anime style TT.TT)

Note:  
_This is a flashback thought  
This is a thought/Kyubi speaking/Naruto talking to Kyubi  
_**This is song lyrics**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had stood on the bridge, crying, until the rain had stopped. He had heard the damn fox calling out to him, but he ignored him.

_I hate you, I hate everything about you!_

The tears were coming back.

_… why don't you just die?_

He was so wet and so cold; it felt like his soul was numb. 

_I wish you had never been born._

Why did this have to happen today, of all days? His teammates had cut him better than any knife, burned him better than any flame, crushed him better than any blow.

"It's… not fair," Naruto said softly to himself.

_NARUTO!!!_ Kyubi's voice blasted through Naruto's consciousness. The blond winced at what was the equivalence of a mental bullet.

_What do you want, you damn hairball_ Naruto demanded.

_I just thought you'd want to find some warmth before you catch a cold_ Kyubi replied.

_I've never been sick a day of my life_ Naruto returned _thanks to you._

_Fine! But at least get out of here, before those idiotic villagers try to beat you_ Kyubi said.

_Alright, but I'm not going home_ Naruto told Kyubi. _All that's there are more bad memories… I know!_

Without further thought or word, Naruto vanished, heading for the one place he felt truly at home….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto's… birthday?" Sakura said. "No, that can't be."

"It's a matter of public record," Shikamaru said lazily. "I just happened to find out while organizing some scrolls, as a mission."

"You're his teammates," Kiba snapped. "You should know this!"

"His birthday," Sakura said, tears dwelling up in her eyes. "That's what he was trying to tell us. And we said… we said all those terrible things to him!"

"We must go find Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed. "And as soon as we can!"

"We should split up into teams of two," Hinata offered. "I can go with Sakura, and Lee with Shikamaru."

"Why me?" Shikamaru moaned.

"You shouldn't behave so unyouthfully, Shikamaru!" Lee exclaimed.

"I'm right beside you, Lee," Shikamaru said. "You don't have to shout like that." The two boys set off in one direction, while Sakura and Hinata went in another. That left Sasuke and Neji standing under the walkway.

"Well, good luck with that," Sasuke said. "I'm going home."

"No, you're not," Neji said, grabbing the back of Sasuke's jacket. "You're coming with me." He dragged Sasuke off.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

No matter what happened in Naruto's life, he had always felt safest on top of the Hokage Monument, sitting on the Yondaime's head. He had known, for over a year now, that the Yondaime had been his father. It was something Naruto was very proud of, but he had told no one.

_Why so down, kit?_ Kyubi asked, falling back on his nickname for Naruto.

"Just feeling the weight, I guess," Naruto said.

_You know things wouldn't be like this if you didn't insist on keeping up this damn mask_ Kyubi said _pretending to be an idiot, hiding your true personality._

"If I hadn't, imagine what the villagers would have done to me," Naruto replied.

_But you needn't keep it up now_ Kyubi argued.

"It is the way things were," Naruto said, "the way things are, and the way they will always be, else I should draw to much attention to myself."

_You mean the way you did with all those pranks?_ Kyubi asked.

"That's enough," Naruto said, laying back.

Kyubi grumbled, but didn't say anything more. Naruto stared up at the stars, letting his thoughts wander. After about ten minuets, he began to sing softly to himself.

**Don't try to live so wise  
****Don't cry, 'cause you're so right  
****Don't dry with fakes or fears  
**'**Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Slowly, Naruto drifted off to sleep. Sprawled out of the Hokage Monument, he never looked more peaceful. As he slept, a very strange thing happened: a butterfly, with brightly colored and iridescent wings, flew over to Naruto and landed lightly on his hentai-ate.

"Mmmm… momma…," Naruto mumbled, shifting slightly, "wanna… come with you…." He smiled a real smile for once.

---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---..

While Naruto meditated and slept on the Hokage Monument, what was going on in the village was nothing less than a manhunt. Sakura, Sasuke, and the others had run into the rest of the rookies, who had readily agreed to aid in the search. However….

"We've looked everywhere!" Kiba exclaimed, flopping down at the base of the memorial tablet. The others followed suit, sitting on the soft grass.

"You don't think something bad happened to him, do you?" Ino asked.

"No," Sasuke said. "Naruto can get himself out of any situation… basically."

"Let's just rest a bit," Tenten said. "Then we'll keep looking."

"We can treat him to ramen when we find him," Choji suggested, "all he can eat."

"Do you want us all to be broke, Choji?" Sakura asked. "Or have you not seen how much ramen Naruto can eat?"

"I believe his record stands at thirty bowls," Neji said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and Master Kakashi was broke for two months after that," Shikamaru said. "That was a bet he shouldn't have taken."

"Do you remember that time he died Master Iruka's clothes pink?" Hinata said.

"And then, when Master Iruka was yelling at him, the floor collapsed, because Naruto dug a huge hole under it," Kiba said, "and it was full of…."

"Pudding!" the other Genin finished. They had a good laugh.

"I can still remember exactly what Naruto said, right before," Sakura said.

"'And remember kids, the secret word for today is Pudding'" everyone said. They were having such a good time that none of them realized there were in danger until….

"Look at whats we gots here," a man slurred. He was just one of seven strange ninja. "A bunch of little Geninsies."

Although those seven men were clearly drunk, they also appeared to be Jonin, and a drunken Jonin is still a Jonin.

"Those are some tasty looking girls," one man said, leering at Sakura.

"If you try it, I'll kill you," Sasuke snapped. The others armed themselves in a similar fashion.

"You brats think that you can fight us?" another man slurred. "You don't stand a chance…" he vanished suddenly, and before any of them could react, he had reappeared…

Right behind Neji.

The Jonin weapon, a large club, smashed into Neji's right arm, breaking it with a sickening crunch.

"Neji!" Lee shouted.

"Damn it!" Tenten cursed.

"You should worry more about yourself…," the first Jonin's words were cut off when a bolt of yellow light hit him, sending him flying.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Nobody hurts my friends," Naruto snarled. "I'll kill anyone who tries."

"It's you, damndable demon," a Jonin spat. "Aren't you just some worthless, pathetic, talentless excuse of a ninja?"

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "No one talks to Naruto like that!"

"Naruto-kun is as strong as any one of us!" Lee yelled. "No, he's stronger than any of us!"

"Insult him again, and you'll find yourself on the wrong end of this fist!" Ino exclaimed, shaking a fist at the Jonin.

"You're actually defending him?" the Jonin said, laughing. "That's rich!"

"Naruto-kun is our friend," Hinata said bravely. "Of course we're defending him!"

"I bet you wouldn't if you knew the truth," the Jonin said, grinning wickedly. He began flashing through handsigns.

"The truth?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"NO DON'T!!!" Naruto shouted.

"_Reibakuro_!" the Jonin replied. His body began to glow brightly. The Genin's shadows radiated outward.

What is this?!" Neji exclaimed.

"Look behind you!" the Jonin raved. "Look and see what your so-called friend really is!"

They all turned, almost involuntarily, and what they saw… well, it made Zabuza look like the "baby demon" Gato had thought him to be.

It was the Kyubi, towering over them all. It's nine massive tails lashed out, but they seemed to pass through the objects they touched. It tossed it's head back, trying to roar with a voice it no longer had.

Naruto was, quite literally, paralyzed by panic. One thought raced through his brain.

_They know! They know!!!_

_Don't freak out on me, kit!_ Kyubi said.

_They know!! THEY KNOW!!!!_ Naruto's thoughts screamed.

"What you have been told your entire life is a lie!" the Jonin ranted. "The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyubi, he sealed it inside a child, a newborn baby, and that baby was, and is, Naruto! He isn't your friend, he is the Kyubi!"

Naruto tried to speak, to explain. His eyes flickered from one face to another. When his eyes fell on Hinata, what he saw there was the straw breaking the camel's back.

Fear. Hinata's eyes were filled with fear.

With an anguished cry, Naruto turned and fled. He was so distraught, he didn't hear Hinata's cry, that followed his.

"NARUTO!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that would be chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed it!

Reibakuro means something like "Spirit Revelation"

Two things I forgot last time:  
(1) I forgot how to say "Mother" and "Father" in Japanese. Could someone please tell me?  
(2) I also need someone to translate the phrase "Change Again" into Japanese, for a Bleach fic. Please?

R&R!


	3. Ch 3 On Signs Misread, and Other Things

Hey hey, it's Saturday again! Time for another update! Live from Liberty Hall, it's the almighty Griffin! (Just kidding….)

I would like to thank everyone who responded to my request!

The original Shiro Kage

Avatarofrage

Zereebro

And special thanks goes to Think-chan, my repeat reviewer! Thank you, all of you! _Bows_

I don't know if I said this already, but here it goes: I tend to do things the way I originally see them. That's why I say "Master Kakashi" and "Master Iruka" because that's the way Shonen Jump has it. "Sensei" is strange to me, and sounds less… important. I do the same thing with Bleach, saying "Assistant Captain" instead of "Lieutenant" or "Fukutaichō". Sorry if this bothers you!

Anyway, enough of my rantings! Let the story continue!

Today's disclaimer is brought to you by… Rock Lee!

Lee: Griffin does not own Naruto!!!!

Griffin: Stop shouting, Lee!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Jonin had cast his jutsu, he had caused nothing short of mass panic. The sudden appearance of Kyubi could do that to people. A large mass of Jonin, lead by Lady Tsunade herself, had rushed to the scene. They and Jirayia arrived on the scene at the same time. They expected to find an enraged or demonized Naruto. What they found was seven Jonin beaten to hell, and ten Genin and one Chunin in a state of utter shock.

"He did it," Shikamaru said, motioning to one of the unconscious Jonin. "He told us. "He _showed_ us."

It took Tsunade a few moments to grasp the meaning of Shikamaru's words. When she did, furious didn't even begin to describe the way she felt.

"You three, lock those drunks up!" Tsunade ordered. "Keep that one separate! The rest of you, search for Naruto!"

The Jonin complied, hauling the beaten drunks in carts. Tsunade rubbed, the bridge of her nose, sighing. She healed Neji arm.

"Now," Tsunade said, "tell me everything that happened."

"Well, it all started at the bridge…," Sakura said.

The young ninja took turns explaining everything that happened.

"…and then that guy said that the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyubi, but sealed it inside of Naruto," Kiba said. "Lady Tsunade, is that true?"

Tsunade sighed again. This was going to be decidedly difficult.

"Unfortunatly, it is true," she said. "Naruto is what people call a 'Jinchuuriki'. He is a living… vessel for the spirit of the Kyubi. There are eight others like him, but we only know the whereabouts of one other."

"Is it Gaara of Suna?" Shikamaru asked.

"Very clever, Shikamaru," Jirayia said. "Gaara happens to be the Jinchuuriki for Ichibi no Shukaku, the One Tailed Tanuki."

An ANBU ninja suddenly appeared out of a swirl of leaves.

"Lady Tsunade," the ANBU said, "We have searched the entire village, and the boy is nowhere to be found. It seems that he slipped past the village guard."

"Damn you, Jirayia," Tsunade cursed, "for teaching that brat _Tōton Jutsu_."

"What should we do, Lady Tsunade?" the ANBU asked. "Should we list the boy as a rouge…"

The ANBU got no further, as he suddenly found himself pinned to a nearby wall by two very angry Sannin.

"If you say that again,' Tsunade snarled, "I will kill you. I will kill you, and then I will bring you back to life so Jirayia can kill you. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes L-lady Tsunade" the ANBU stammered.

"Now, go gather all the Jonin," Tsunade ordered. "Tell them to meet in the courtyard." The ANBU fled quickly.

"What about us, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"You will wait in my office," Tsunade said, "and await further orders. However, you will not be taking part in the search for Naruto."

"Why not!" Kiba exclaimed.

"We don't know what kind of state Naruto's in," Tsunade explained. "He could be dangerous."

"But…," Lee said.

"Please, trust me on this," Tsunade said. The young ninja grumbled reluctant agreements, and allowed themselves to be escorted to the Hokage's office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They waited in the office for several hours, each ninja lost in their own thoughts. Finally….

"I can't believe we missed this," Choji said.

"I figured it out," Shikamaru said.

"We're not all geniuses like you, Shikamaru," Ino snapped.

"I suspected something," Hinata said, "just by the way everyone treated him… looked at him."

"Ever before he started pulling pranks and acting like an idiot," Shikamaru said.

"He is an idiot," Sasuke said.

"No, he's not, actually," Shikamaru snapped. "He's damn smart, and a better ninja than any of us here. If you don't believe me, just check the Academy's records: Naruto had the top grades in our class the first month we started. Then, he spent half of the next month in the hospital with a massive concussion, among other things. After that, he dropped to the rear of the class and stayed there."

"So, someone beat Naruto up for getting go grades?" Tenten asked.

"By Chunin, or maybe Jonin level nins," Shikamaru said. "To cause such injuries to an Academy student would be difficult for civilians."

"There were other signs," Neji said. "When he and I fought, when his chakra began to flow again, it took on it's own shape at first; it looked like a fox."

"There was that incident in the Forest of Death," Sasuke said, "with that bizarre Grass-nin. He suddenly had so much chakra."

"I had felt that chakra before," Sakura said, "on the bridge in Wave County, when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Haku."

"And, of course, there was his fight with Gaara," Sasuke added. "I could actually see his chakra; it was red."

"How could we be this stupid!?" Kiba exclaimed. "All the signs were right in front of us; are we really this blind?"

"I guess I never thought about it before," Ino said. "I mean, I always thought that there was a good reason the adults treated him so bad."

"Or maybe we just needed a scapegoat," Shikamaru said.

"None of this is an excuse," Tenten said. "We're supposed to be his friends."

Hinata rose to her feet suddenly, a look of determination on her face not seen sense her fight with Neji.

"I'm going to go look for Naruto-kun," she said firmly.

"But Hinata," Sakura said, "Lady Tsunade's orders…."

"Forget that!" Hinata exclaimed. "That's not what's important right now!"

"Hinata," Kiba said, an awed look on his face.

"Naruto-kun's safety is what's important right now!" Hinata continued. "With all the animosity and hatred the other villagers have for Naruto, imagine what the Jonin might do! They might provoke Naruto into attacking so they can kill him! Or worse! We are the ones who have to find him; we have to find him and bring him back!"

"Wow, Hinata," Tenten said. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Hinata blushed so deeply, she looked a lot like a light on a Christmas tree.

"She's right," Neji said, "we are the ones who have to find him. Anyone else might try to harm him"

"But we're just a little group," Choji said. "We can't cover the kind of ground all those Jonin can."

"We have to get a leg up on them or something," Shikamaru said, "know something they don't."

"Like were he would go," Ino said.

"Maybe he'll go to Suna," Kiba said. "He and Gaara are pretty close."

"No, there are to many Konoha nins in Suna," Sasuke said. "There has to be something else…."

"He would probably go where he felt safest," Lee said, thinking.

"Somewhere where he knows people," Neji said.

Sasuke and Sakura's head snapped up, as the answer came to them in a simultaneous flash.

"Wave County!"

And that's it for Chapter Three! I hope you enjoyed it! And someone, please please please translate the words "change again" into Japanese, or at least tell me if it can't be done! R&R, no flames, and make sure to come back next Saturday, for a new update! Dewa kore de!


	4. Ch 4 On Life and Death

Alright, another Saturday! Time for another update! I would like to thank everyone who put me on some kind of Alert List. I'll be sure to check out some of your stories, and I'll try to review (my computer's strange, and sometimes won't let me review.)

moasan  
fanofanime2006  
Ribbon-chan03  
CL 9 3 11 0 9 5

A special thanks to DramaQueen1193, for putting on not one but three Alert Lists

And, of course, a huge shout out to my ever present reviewer, my most faithful reader, Think-chan! You rock!

If I missed anyone, my mother probably deleted the E-mail. Sorry!

Enough of that! Today's disclaimer is brought to you by Hayate!

Hayate: Griffin does not (cough) own (cough cough) Naruto.

Griffin: Why do you keep reminding me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Original Rookies had set out just a few short hours after making their decision. After sneaking out of the Hokage's office (no small feat, considering all the traps and jutsus Shizune had set up to prevent a certain delinquent Hokage from attempting the same thing) they had separated, packed, and re-gathered at Konoha's wall. Shikamaru had concocted an ingenious plan, involving Akamaru, _Kagemane no Jutsu_, and _Shintenshin no Jutsu_. They were on their way before any one knew they were really gone.

That had been two days ago. Sakura and Sasuke had remembered most of the way to Wave Country. What they forgot, Akamaru had managed to find by tracking Naruto's scent.

"So, what happened on this mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, it started when Naruto complained about not getting a proper mission," Sasuke said. "So the Sandaime gave us a C-rank mission."

"We thought we would be protecting this bridge builder, Tazuna, from bandits and such," Sakura continued, "but it turned out he had ninja after him, because Gato wanted him dead."

"Gato, as it the shipping tycoon?" Kiba asked. "But I heard he died."

"He was still alive at this point," Sasuke said. "Anyway, Gato sent two Chunin after us and I took care of them."

"Then?" Ino asked.

"Momchi Zabuza," Sakura said. "He caught Master Kakashi, but Naruto came up with a plan that freed him. Then Master Kakashi to Zabuza down."

"Or so we thought," Sasuke continued. "It turned out that Zabuza was still alive, and he had an accomplice, a boy named Haku. Naruto and I fought him…"

"While Master Kakashi fought Zabuza again," Sakura said, "and I protected Tazuna-san."

"Haku had us trapped in a cage of ice mirrors," Sasuke said. "At one point, he tried to kill Naruto, but I protected him….

**FLASHBACK**

**Naruto was on the ground, with Sasuke standing in front of him, his neck pierced with many senbon needles.**

"**Why did you… you should have minded your own business!" Naruto shouted**

"**How should I know?" Sasuke replied. "My body just moved on its own… fool." The black-haired boy collapsed backwards.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"I don't remember much after that," Sasuke said.

"I remember the air was suddenly filled with such intense chakra," Sakura said, "so full of malice it was difficult to breath. I guess Naruto tried to kill Haku… but stopped. Haku was killed by Kakashi, and then Gato showed up… Zabuza killed him, and then died himself."

"I woke up then," Sasuke said. "We stayed in Wave Country until the bridge was finished."

"Wow," Kiba said, "talk about intense."

"I'm just glad you're all okay," Hinata said.

"We should be getting close…," Sakura said. He voice trailed off as the bridges gate came into view. The name of the bridge was written in bold charters for all to see.

The Great Naruto Bridge

"Wow," Ino said simply.

"I guess Naruto left a big impression on these people," Neji said.

"No kidding," Sasuke replied.

The group crossed the bridge and entered Wave Country. Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by how much the place had changed: the streets were clean, the shops were well stocked, and the people were happy.

"Tazuna-san was right," Sakura said. "The bridge did bring them hope."

A few minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke had led them to a large house. Sasuke knocked on the door, and a dark haired woman answered.

"How may I… oh! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"It's been a long time, Tsunami-san," Sakura said, smiling. "I hope you don't mind us dropping by so suddenly."

"Of course not," Tsunami said, smiling. "Please come in, all of you."

The ninja filed into the house. It was much nicer than Sasuke and Sakura remembered.

"Father, Inari!" Tsunami shouted. "You'll never guess who just showed up at our door!"

Inari, who had been playing on the back yard with a small dog, came in. He smiled hugely when he saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura-san!" he cried, hugging the pink-haired kunoichi.

"You've grown a lot, Inari-kun," Sakura said, returning the boys hug.

"You two have grown a lot yourselves," Tazuna said, leaning against the hall door. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura said. She introduced everyone.

"Where's Naruto-ni?" Inari asked eagerly. Immediately, the mood changed from happy to gloomy.

"What's wrong?" Tazuna asked.

"Naruto… ran away a few days ago," Neji explained.

"We were hoping he was here…," Choji said.

"I'm sorry," Tsunami said.

"I hope he's all right," Tazuna said. "Why did you think he would be here?"

"We figured Wave County would be the place Naruto felt safest," Sasuke explained. "Besides Konoha, of course."

"You know, now that I think about it, I heard this really strange rumor," Tazuna said.

"What do you mean, Tazuna-san?" Lee asked.

"I was listening to some of the workers," Tazuna said, "and they started talking about Zabuza and Haku's graves."

"What about them?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently, they're haunted," Tazuna replied. "People have been seeing a spectral figure around the graves, one that disappears if anyone tries to talk to him."

"So?" Sasuke demanded.

"He had blond hair, this spirit," Tazuna said.

Everyone froze, staring at the old bridge builder.

"I think you better get going," Tazuna said, smiling. With a quick "thanks" the young ninja ran out the door.

"Where are the graves?" Hinata asked.

"This way!" Sakura and Sasuke replied. Everyone followed them, running as fast as they could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto had spent the last few days sleeping in the trees above Zabuza and Haku's graves. He talked to them often. When he had slept, he had odd dreams that he couldn't remember after waking. They always left him feeling very sad.

_What am I doing here?_ Naruto thought. _Why am I here?_

_You can't think that way, kit_ Kyubi said.

"Shut up," Naruto said softly. He took a kunai out of its pouch, fingering the edge.

_What… what are you thinking about, kit?_ Kyubi demanded.

Naruto didn't answer. He spun the kunai though his fingers slowly, hypnotized by the edge of the blade.

_Don't even think about it, kit!_ Kyubi yelled. _That's not the answer! Hey, are you listening to me?_

_I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, YOU DAMN HAIRBALL!!!_ Naruto screamed mentally. _HONESTLY, WHAT DO YOU CARE?! I MEAN, BESIDES THE FACT THAT IF I DIE, SO DO YOU, DO YOU REALLY CARE!?_

_Naruto_ Kyubi said, shocked.

_OF COURSE YOU DON'T!! NOBODY DOES!!!_ Naruto ranted on. _WHY SHOULD THEY?! I'M JUST A MONSTER, A DEMON, A WEAPON! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!_

Naruto gripped the kunai tightly, holding it high. He swung it down, aiming for the opposite wrist. He wanted pain, he wanted release, he wanted death. He closed his eyes….

"NO NARUTO!!!"

The kunai stopped, and something warm and liquid hit his arm. He opened his eyes, and saw the last thing he expected.

Hinata was standing beside him, her hand wrapped around the kunai's blade. Her blood was dripping onto his arm. She was gasping for breath, apparently having run very fast in order to get to him in time. The other Original Rookies were approaching fast.

"Don't do that, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Get away from me!" Naruto yelled, pushing Hinata away.

"Why would you do something like that, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Go away," Naruto said. "Leave me alone."

"Come back to Konoha with us, Naruto," Tenten said.

"Go away," Naruto said again. "Leave me alone."

"We want you to come home, Naruto," Neji said.

"NO!!" Naruto screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"I've had enough of this," Sasuke said. He moved, so fast that Naruto had no time to react. The Uchiha boy dealt Naruto a sharp blow to the back of his skull, and the blond hit the ground, unconscious.

"It'll be easier to convince him back at home," Sasuke explained.

Everyone agreed silently. Sasuke picked Naruto up, and Sakura put a special seal on Naruto's arm, to keep him unconscious. There was a brief silence, and then they set off back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: And that's it for the week! Tune in nest time for another exciting installment!

Sakura: Why are you doing the closing, Naruto?

Naruto: _Point to the right, where Griffin is curled up in a ball in front of a portable memorial tablet _(like Yoh uses in _Shaman King_)

Sakura: What's with her?

Naruto: Her mother took her ramen away.

Griffin: MY PRECIOUS RAMEN, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Sobs_

Naruto: Anyway… what do we have to do get you people to review, beg?! REVIEW!!!


	5. Ch 5 On the Matter of Truth

Happy Harry Potter Day everyone! Got your books yet? I've had mine for only twenty-four hours, and I'm already almost done! I was so into reading that I almost forgot to update!

Anyway, I would like to send out my usual thanks to everyone who added me to an Alert List or reveiwed. Thank you!

I am also sorry to inform you that this is the end, the final chapter. I didn't mention it before because I didn't want anyone to get… upset (even though it's clearly stated in my profile). I am working on two semi-sequels, but the going is rough, and it may take a while. Sorry!

And now, for the disclaimer, performed by Deidara!

Deidara: Griffin does not own _Naruto_, yeah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, when they were just a few miles from Konoha, the young ninja decided that it was safe to let Naruto wake up. Sakura removed the seal, and Naruto woke up immediately.

"If you try to run, we'll knock you out again," Sasuke threatened.

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a few seconds, and then hung his head. They all resumed their walk towards Konoha.

"Naruto," Hinata said, worried. She put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, but he jerked away. No one said anything after that.

After a couple of hours, they had reached Konoha's gates. Lady Tsunade had, apparently, doubled the guard in their absence.

"Who goes there?" a random ninja demanded.

"Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten, and Team Gai," Shikamaru replied. Instantly, they were surrounded by at least twenty ANBU.

"You will come with us," one of the ANBU ordered. The young ninja looked at each other, shrugged, and allowed themselves to be herded.

They were put in a large, empty room with no windows and only one door. Naruto immediately separated himself from the others, sitting at the opposite end of the room. Whenever someone would try to talk to him, he would slam his hands over his ears, and he stayed that way until they left him alone.

After several hours, the young ninja were beginning to get nervous, and not without due cause. (As a matter of fact, here she comes now….)

CRASH!!!!!!

The door flew open, hit the wall, and broke it two. Standing in the doorway was Lady Tsunade, very steamed (like vegetables).

"You ... you… YOU BRATS!!!" Tsunade bellowed.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said nervously. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Don't give me that!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You lot disobeyed a direct order!"

"So punish us," Ino said.

"Why you…," Tsunade growled.

"We couldn't just leave Naruto-kun out there," Lee said.

"No kind of order would have kept us from going after him," Hinata said. Everyone else nodded, agreeing.

Tsunade sighed and smiled.

"Fine," she said. "Wait here, your parents will be up shortly."

"What about our punishment," Neji asked.

"We'll talk about that later," Tsunade said, her smile become quite evil. She left, laughing softly.

"Why do I have the feeling that we are seriously screwed?" Kiba said.

A few seconds later, a flood of parents entered the room.

"Honey, I'm so glad…."

"… not hurt, are you?"

"… was so worried…."

Fragments of conversation floated around the room. No one approached Naruto, and he kept his hand firmly clamped over his ears.

"Sakura, honey!" Sakura's mother, Yuri, squealed. She hugged Sakura tight.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Sakura's father, Tadashii, asked.

"Yes, of course," Sakura said.

While Sakura's parents checked her for wounds, Hyuga Hiashi was approaching his oldest daughter calmly. Hyuga Hanabi, however, was running.

"Ne-san!" Hanabi shouted, tackling Hinata in tears. "I was so worried!"

"It's alright Hanabi," Hinata said, holding her little sister close. "I'm here."

"Hinata," Hiashi said. Hanabi squeaked and backed off. Hinata climbed to her feet.

"Why did you disobey orders," Hiashi demanded.

"I… well, I…," Hinata stammered.

"Well?" Hiashi asked.

"I…," Hinata said. Suddenly, a look of determination lit her face. "I made a decision. I…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After checking Sakura thoroughly for wounds, despite her insistence that she was fine, her parents were finally convinced she was okay.

"Now Sakura," Yuri said, "why did you do something so foolish?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You disobeyed orders," Tadashii said, "and you deliberately put your life in danger."

"But… I… Naruto's my teammate, my friend!" Sakura exclaimed. "I couldn't just sit here, not doing anything!"

"Now, honey," Yuri said, patting Sakura's hand, "we know how you feel about… the boy. But there's something you don't understand."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"What you Kaa-san is trying to say is that boy is dangerous," Tadashii said. "You may think that he's your friend…."

"Stop it," Sakura said, in a quiet but harsh voice. She snatched her hand away from Yuri.

"Sakura," Yuri said, in an admonishing tone.

"Why don't you say his name," Sakura asked. "Why haven't you ever looked at him?"

"This is neither the time nor the place," Tadashii said.

"I know Naruto is my friend," Sakura said. "He's a loyal friend, and a good ninja. Naruto taught me the meaning of strength. Naruto saved my life. Naruto… Naruto…."

"Honey it's just," Yuri said.

"Naruto is Naruto," Sakura said. "He is not the Kyubi."

Tadashii and Yuri stared at their daughter, openly shocked. Over in another section, Hinata was still talking to her father. She nodded firmly, and he smiled. What happened next stunned everyone in the room into silence.

Hinata turned and walked towards Naruto. Sakura left her parents and joined the Hyuga heiress.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto took his hands off his ears and looked up at the two kunoichi. Hinata dropped to her knees, and took Naruto's hands.

"We don't care about the Kyubi Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "That doesn't matter to us" The other young ninja left their families, and stood around Naruto.

"We will never turn our back on you, Naruto," Neji said.

"We will always be by your side," Choji said firmly.

"No one is going to call you a monster or a demon ever again," Tenten said.

"We'll make sure they don't!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll beat them bloody!" Ino shouted.

"For sure," Shino agreed.

Naruto didn't' respond to any of this. Sasuke stood beside the blonde boy.

"Fool," he said flatly. "You don't believe us? You think we hate you? Because you hate yourself?" Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"You think too much," Sasuke said. "You always have."

"No one thinks badly of you, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Stop taking all the blame onto yourself," Shikamaru said. "You're not strong enough to bear that burden yet."

"Divide it up," Lee said. "Let us lighten your load, until you are strong enough."

Naruto looked around at all of his friends. Each time he made eye contact, that person would nod. He looked at Hinata last.

"Naruto," she said. "Aishiteru, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at Hinata for the longest time. Then, he collapsed forward, into Hinata's arms, sobbing.

_I'm not alone any more!_ Naruto thought.

_Of course not, kit_ Kyubi replied. _You never were._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn… I made myself cry… and this is the end too… _cries for five minutes_

A little something extra: the speech given by Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Lee is taken from another manga (with a few modifications, of course). Tell me what it is, and you win a special prize. If you tell me _who_ made the original speech also, you get an even better prize…

Well, this is the end. I've had a lot of fun writing this, and I've enjoyed the response… from the number of Alert Lists it's been put on, I'd say it's been my most popular story, even though it has the fewest reviews. Thanks for your support, please read the rest of my works. Sayonara!


End file.
